


睡我上铺的兄弟

by GuinevereWoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: ns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuinevereWoo/pseuds/GuinevereWoo
Summary: 鸣佐中学同宿舍，佐助很照顾没有家人的鸣人，后来把鸣人带回家去了的故事。





	睡我上铺的兄弟

【上】

 

“喂吊车尾的，中午吃哪？”

佐助收拾着桌上的文具和书本。他同桌鸣人，面朝饭堂，摆出了一个起跑姿势。

“一饭！我们整整一个暑假，整整一个暑假！都没有去一饭吃拉面了！我忍不了了！”

话没说完就到了门口，跺脚等佐助跟上来。佐助刚要拎起包走，无意看了一眼他右手边的桌子。可能那是名为课本的垃圾山。

手上冒出一个青筋：“给我回来！把桌面收拾了再去吃饭！！”

鸣人像被戳扁的气球一样，爬回来随便把书塞进抽屉。佐助用两个指头捏起笔，塞进沾满墨水的笔袋里。

“哟鸣人，这个学期也还是被佐助管得死死的吗？”

“噢噢噢妻管严鸣人出现啦！”

一阵哄笑。鸣人瞪他们，一把揽过佐助的肩膀，义正辞严地说：“我才不是妻管严呢我说！佐助可是我最好的兄弟！！”

佐助习以为常，两个指头把笔袋拉上拉链扔回去。“走了。”他轻易挣开鸣人的手，拿起包朝教室门走去。

“真是高冷啊～”剩下的人感叹。“那个面瘫也只有鸣人才敢这么贴上去了。”

“谁让人家成绩好，根本就没正眼看我们呢。”大约是轻蔑。

“那他干嘛对全班倒数的鸣人这么好啊。”

“只是鸣人单方面粘着人家吧？就他那个牛皮糖性格，又是同桌又是室友，甩都甩不掉嘛。不过听说鸣人上学期考到年级中游来了啊，佐助肯定教了他不少吧？”大约是嫉妒。

鸣人还想回头跟他们生气，被佐助使劲掰回来。“理他们干嘛。”

那声“我才不是妻管严”在佐助心里荡了几个圈沉进水里。佐助侧眼看鸣人，他正小声抱怨去晚了要排很久的队，心里突然有些不痛快。

“喂，吊车尾的。”

“唔？”

“你会觉得我有点……”他不太想说烦字，采取了一种比较缓和的说法，“太管着你，像……你妈一样？”

“诶？”鸣人愣了一愣，又飞速扬起笑容：“哈哈哈原来被妈妈管就是这样的吗？那你多管着我点呀！”

“……啊？”佐助反应了两秒，才想起来这家伙的父母很早就去世了。

“呐呐，比起这个，我比较担心的是……毕业以后。我俩应该不能呆在一块了吧……”他的声音小下去。

“毕竟你是全级第一，我不久前还是倒数第一呢。……嘿嘿，拜佐助所赐上学期末终于不是倒数啦！”

“……那当然。我教的怎么会差。”

佐助在拉面的队伍末尾停下脚步。等到鸣人拿到拉面准备打卡，他一步冲上去帮他打了卡。

“？你干啥呢我还没打卡啊我说？”

“请你的。我今天不想吃拉面。你去占位置。”佐助转身走向自选窗口。

鸣人抓抓头发就去找位置坐下了。不一会儿看他回来，餐盘上满满的五六个菜。“又点这么多，明知吃不下。”鸣人埋怨，“最后剩下的还不是要塞给我！”

佐助嫌弃他：“吵死了，安静吃。”心说我这明摆着是在帮你填饱那巨大的胃还不懂感恩。过了一会儿又忍不住叫他一声：“喂吊车尾，你打算考哪？”

鸣人吃拉面的热情一下子就下去了。“没……没什么想法啊。”

他看着佐助皱起眉头，急忙解释：“我我我我真的没有想法啊！我成绩又差，特别是数学……又不像你一样，有什么梦想之类的……”

佐助吃了几口，翻了翻发现没有番茄了，就把筷子放下，推餐盘过去。鸣人心里知道佐助是变着法子照顾他，他这么干已经两年了。也不推辞，拿起筷子就吃。

“怎么那么多青菜啊！”

“只吃肉会变得更白痴的，白痴。”

两人又静默了一阵。这回是鸣人先开口：“那佐助，你打算上哪个大学啊。”

“东大。”这不废话。一家人都指着他上东大呢。

“真好啊。”

佐助看着他吃，心里打着算盘。看鸣人差不多吃完拉面，又用目光逼迫他把青菜吃完，才开口说：“以后每天的数学作业，你要是能拿到A，我请你吃一顿拉面。”

“啥？”鸣人一时没反应过来。

“所以说你数学作业拿一次A，我就请你吃一次拉面！”

“那……”鸣人只开心了两秒，“我以后是不是不能问你数学问题啦？”

“啊？为什么不能？”反而佐助不太明白了。

“因为我要是问你的话，那你不是每天都要请我吃拉面啦？”

佐助想想觉得也是，这么着有点太便宜他。他又考虑了一下说：“那就，你只能在我每天做完我自己的练习，回到宿舍了，才能问我问题。要是我睡着了，你就不能问了。”

“这样啊……成交！”

鸣人他不是傻，知道佐助这个没什么朋友的家伙是真心在帮他。其他科目都在上学期被补得差不多了，勉勉强强也能拿个85，就剩下数学从来没及格过，所以上学期期末考才只爬上到中游成绩。佐助出这一招想必是想帮他补数学了，可他又不能过分耽误自己的时间，毕竟对他来说东大虽然不难考，但万一有个万一，他家估计就要掀了他了。

鸣人可能这辈子都没想到过他这辈子第一次上佐助的床是因为要问他问题。佐助是很注重睡眠的，一到时间无论地震海啸大洪水都会躺下，他嫌鸣人在床下问问题吵吵嚷嚷的太麻烦，就喊他上来，就在他枕头边做。

他记忆力很好，鸣人题目念到一半，他就能把整道题的重点难点正确答案以及鸣人有可能不懂的地方全部报出来。

这天晚上老师布置的作业有点多，鸣人已经尽量压缩提问的数量，但还是没问完。还有最后一道题的时候佐助翻了个身就没出声了。鸣人伸头过去看了看，帮他盖好了被子就轻手轻脚地溜了下来，关大灯打开小台灯继续战斗。讲真他没在乎拉面的事，高一上来认识他到现在不知佐助请了多少回客了。他是想好好对待这份期望。他那空空的家里连个活的东西都没有，从小到大没人期望过他。

半夜佐助起来解手，发现下面被窝里头亮着个灯，鸣人呈乌龟状趴在作业本上，口水拖老长。俩指头捏起作业本看看，最后一题拐了八十个弯做对了，下边垫着壮烈牺牲的十七八张草稿纸。

这家伙不得了，估计期中考试能进前一百。他关了台灯帮他盖好被子。出去解手回来看见个金毛在黑洞洞的床上直直坐着，俩黑眼圈随风飘荡，跟个丧尸一样。

“佐助啊……我最后那题对了没……”

“嗯，对了。”虽然方法蠢死了。

“耶太好啦啊啊啊！”他一个飞扑上来树袋熊抱住佐助，佐助一个踉跄脸朝下摔进被子里。等爬得起来发现那个混蛋又睡着了，额头贴着自己肩窝，手抱得死死的。挣了半天没挣开，只好躺在下铺将就一晚上。

别扭地躺了一会儿觉得忒累，放松下来把脸埋进他头发里。他俩一直一起买香波肥皂，味道闻起来又熟悉又陌生。

就这么闻着也慢慢睡着了，从没睡得这么沉过。

第二天起来，花了半小时洗脸上脖子肩膀的口水印。鸣人则花了半小时洗佐助睡衣上的口水印。一边洗一边道歉，佐助耳朵被“原谅我嘛”四个字磨出一层老茧。

差不多到第一次月考，高三的家长们纷纷开始送饭送汤。有点像探监。一开始因为他妈妈说，他哥哥有空就会过来，所以他没拒绝。但是现在他另有打算。

“妈，那个……如果可以的话，明天你过来的时候，带两份？”

“两份？”美琴妈妈有点疑惑，忽然嘻嘻地笑起来：“小佐助，你是不是有男朋友啦？”

“他才不——哪有！”

佐助略带慌张地往下铺看了一眼。金毛白痴正在绞尽脑汁地对付最后一道题，根本没在意他讲电话。美琴妈妈在那边大笑起来：“好啦好啦，两份是吧？我明天多买点菜。”声音小下来，“要是有可能，就发展一下，毕竟你们圈子不好找对象。有个人能陪着你也是好的。不过啊，”声音又大起来，“别影响学习！考不上东大小心你斑爷爷再也不认你这孙子！”

“他认不认都跟我无关。”佐助哼了一声。他妈妈气笑了：“所以你是直接忽略我前面那句了吧？”

“我没——”

他只是不知道怎么回应。

他又往下看看那个金毛，金毛抬起头用蓝眼睛疑惑地看着他，用口型问：电话打完了吗。他把头缩回去。“反正就是这样，你爱带不带。”

“好好我会带的啦！对了要不要妈妈帮帮你？”

“谢谢！不要！”怎么会有妈妈为自己儿子去掰弯别人啊！

愤怒地挂了电话，他瘫在床上。躺了一会儿伸出两只手指朝下铺勾了勾，那个金毛白痴就像猴子一样蹿了上来，趴他枕头旁边摊开作业本。“呐呐佐助就剩这最后一问了我说，你先看看我前面都对了没？”

佐助看了一眼，都对了。翻个身也趴着，给他画图讲简便的方法，直讲到两个人手肘痛。讲完了鸣人把作业往下床一扔，就赖在了上铺不肯走了。“今晚也跟你睡好不好啊我说？”

“你明早是不是很想洗衣服？”

“上次那个根本就是意外！”而且我发现你昨晚头一回没半夜醒过来，这不是为你好嘛。他在心里说。

保证加发誓共二十次，鸣人才最终被许可留在床上。他懒得下床，使用了一个极其扭曲的姿势伸脚去关灯。佐助面前对着一个巨大的脚板，忍了很久才忍住没把他踢下去。

但是当鸣人开开心心搂着他睡着的时候，白天听到那些话就从心里浮上来。咕噜咕噜。像气泡一样。

我才不是妻管严呢我说。

毕业以后，我俩应该不能呆在一块了吧……

要是有可能，就发展一下，毕竟你们圈子不好找对象。

你是不是有男朋友啦？

他睡不着了。看着鸣人放大的脸，伸手想去摸摸他的头发，想想又收了回去。然后他往下挪了挪，把脸埋进青蛙睡衣里。他们洗衣粉也是一起买的，那睡衣除了香还带着点汗味，不好闻但是意外的舒服。

他睡着了。又睡得很沉。以前半夜总是会醒一回，冷醒。不管被子有多厚。这两晚都没有，估计是鸣人体温的功劳。

可能因为睡眠质量好，天蒙蒙亮佐助就醒了。

动弹不得。他整个头被一只手臂和一个胸膛环住，腰被另一只手臂锁住，一条腿被一条不是自己的腿缠住。才动了一下，整个左半边身子就成片地发麻。

他不敢动了。用右手推推鸣人，收获一声含糊的闷哼，跟着窸窸窣窣地把他抱的更紧。他突然觉得某个部位有点不好，顿时脸上飞红，汗水慢慢渗出来。

下决心使出全身力气推开鸣人，飞一般翻身下床去厕所。鸣人迷迷糊糊爬起来，顺手抓起佐助手机看看几点了，然后保持坐着的状态又眯着了。

佐助从厕所回来看见一尊睡佛杵在自己床上，嫌弃。“醒了就给我起来！”

“这——么早啊——”鸣人眼角带泪。

佐助换衣服。“陪我去教室刷套卷子怎么样？咱俩比个赛？”

“跟你有啥——好比的啊我说——”

“前面正确率85％以上，最后一题拿到60％分，你就算满分。不满的话按比例扣。我还跟原来一样。”

“这个可以有！”鸣人一下子精神了，翻身跳下床。洗漱完毕两人轻手轻脚锁了门，翻出宿舍区的栅栏就往教室走。

到教学楼之前要经过一段林荫道。空气灰蒙蒙的，昨天晚上下过雨。叶子老往下滴水，鸣人第三次伸手过去把佐助头上的水珠擦掉。他说你头发比较长，弄湿了不好干，对身体不好的。佐助看着他大手伸过来伸过去，突然说：“今天不请你吃拉面。有别的吃。”

“啥？”

“我妈做了叉烧腊肠烤鱼番茄炒蛋还有炖鸽子汤，今晚给我带来，我让她带两份。”

听到叉烧鸣人的眼睛就亮了。他激动地大声问：“有我的份？！”

佐助瞪他一眼。“白痴，不然我昨天打电话干什么去了。”

鸣人噔噔噔走快两步到佐助跟前站定，身后的阳光正要透过乌云钻出来，看得佐助眼睛有点痛。

“佐助，我真的好喜欢你啊。”他听见他说。蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。

佐助眼睛不痛了，头比较痛。

“赶紧走，时间不够刷题了大白痴。”

他知道鸣人下一个动作就是像牛皮糖一样粘上来，勾住他的脖子，对他嘻嘻笑。

他觉得今天刷的题拿不到满分了。

佐助慢热，看着颇为冷淡，跟着的女生倒是不少，只是他嫌影响学习，通常懒得理她们，所以除了鸣人没啥朋友。

这天中午放课，佐助照例喊他收拾桌面，其他人照例嘲笑鸣人，还说鸣人你到底做了啥才会这么受佐助关照啊，不会是已经互相见了家长了吧，鸣人却没再说那句经典台词。他这次的回答是一个给佐助的拥抱，和一个大大的笑脸：“今晚我就要见到美琴阿姨啦！”

“你是白痴吗！！”佐助头上青筋暴起，一个头槌砸了下去。周围看他们的眼神都变了。佐助热血一过，冷汗就下来了，开口想澄清什么，却发现他还不知道怎么跟不是鸣人的人说话。

张了张嘴什么都没说出来，一怒之下走为上。鸣人就这么被拖着后领子横着出了去。

“……这事儿我们要告诉班主任么？”

“还是别了吧你看佐助那个样子说不定他爸是什么黑帮老大之类的……”

大家打了个冷战。

佐助一点没放松地拽着鸣人的后领子，脑子里乱成一片，甚至听不见鸣人挣扎的喊声。他只顾着处理和压制心里那种奇异的感觉。

傍晚时分美琴妈妈来了，鸣人口水没停下来过。转脸被佐助扔出去洗手洗筷子。美琴妈妈捂着嘴笑：“结果就是跟小鸣人吗？”

“我都说了他还不——”佐助面红耳赤起来。

“没事。要是他的话，妈妈反而放心了。这孩子挺好的。”美琴伸手把佐助的头发夹到耳朵背，“喝汤别掉头发进去。”

鸣人拿着筷子回来看见佐助成了一颗番茄，也没管，他的注意力已经完全被叉烧带走了。佐助吃得不多，不一会儿就放下筷子，说要洗了澡再上晚自习。剩下美琴和鸣人蓝眼瞪黑眼。

“鸣人君，”美琴先开口了，“趁着佐助不在阿姨给你讲些事儿。”

“啥事儿啊美琴阿姨？”鸣人心里感到气氛有点严肃，放下筷子端坐正了。

“佐助大概没跟你说吧？佐助他——喜欢男生。”

“诶？”鸣人愣了十秒钟。美琴看他这反应，有点失望。但还是试探性问了一句：“你会因此讨厌佐助吗？”

鸣人方才回过神来，神情变得很认真。他知道这个回答很重要，无论是对他，对佐助，还是对美琴阿姨，都很重要。他思考了大概十秒，笃定地否认了。

“我不会。阿姨，我不会讨厌他。佐助是我认识的第一个对我这么好的人。阿姨你知道我家里的事吗？”

他抬头看美琴，直到得到一个点头作为回答。

“我上高中是靠救济金和之前那一点公益筹款。上大学基本没希望，除非像佐助一样，有能力拿到全奖。所以一开始我都没打算努力了，有什么好争的，不如多交几个朋友多玩玩。但是我遇到的是佐助，他不仅是我舍友，还是我同桌。他把我那些想法全推翻了。阿姨知道他一直在给我补课吧？一开始他说给我补课他也能复习，但现在我已经觉得不是这样了。哪怕我没能力上大学，我也想努力这么一次，因为，”他说着笑起来，脑海里浮现出那人的模样。

“他说他教的人怎么会差。”

鸣人自顾自拿起汤喝一口，好喝到像是自己妈妈熬的汤一样。美琴的表情仿佛在说她想听下去，于是他接着说。

“佐助他平时没啥来往的人，看起来有点冷冷的，就我知道不是这样。你只要跟他熟，他就会对你特好，看不得你有什么难事，一定会能帮就帮。我是那种看不得别人孤单一个人的人，要是我没待在佐助身边，就没有人找他说话了，除了那帮有点烦人的女生。他也完全不会找别人说话，后来连那个女孩子们都不怎么敢跟他搭话了。所以后来我都不和我那帮朋友玩了，因为觉得和他在一起比较好。”

“佐助他真的超——级照顾我的啊，老是找借口给我买东西吃又给我补课。他还以为我不知道他每天买那么多饭又不吃是干什么呢。我现在都胖了好多了，嘿嘿嘿。”

“我是不知道佐助怎么看待我的啦。我也不知道他有没有别的学校的朋友。但是我和他在一起的每一天都特别开心。他是我最重要的人，这跟他喜欢男生还是女生根本没关系。”

鸣人说完一大段话，嘴巴干干的。美琴赶紧让他把汤喝了。她咬着嘴把眼泪憋回去，心疼这俩傻孩子。憋了半天眼泪回去了，出来一句话。

“佐助遇见的是你，真的太好了。”

但是她还知道，这种事情发生在身边，人们也许还不会改变想法；但真正发生在自己身上的话，那又完全是另一回事。

“但是鸣人君啊，阿姨再问你一个问题。”

“要是佐助想和你做的不是朋友，而是恋人，你会……怎么想呢？”

鸣人又愣了，这回是二十秒。美琴心想这下可能是真no friend do了，鸣人又突然活了过来。

“我不知道。”他突然坦诚地笑了一下。

“我没试过谈恋爱是什么感觉。但是我可以试试看，”他看着美琴又补了一句，“如果这是佐助想通过您来告诉我的事情，我会努力去试试。”

美琴本来想否认这句话，但又觉得没有必要。她还有另一个担心。

不过这个担心马上就被鸣人的下一句话打消了。

“我会用真心实意对待佐助的，不管最后怎样，我不会勉强自己，也不会勉强他。阿姨你就放心吧！”

“你们在聊什么？”佐助擦着头发出来。他只听到了最后一句，总感觉他妈妈说了什么不得了的东西。美琴几乎是下意识地换上了微笑的表情：“佐助君，小鸣人刚刚告诉我你是他最重要的人呢。”

阿姨您不带秒出卖人的啊？？？鸣人石化了。佐助也石化了，半天才啊了一声，艰难地看一眼鸣人，发现他也在石化。顿时莫名其妙。转眼发现晚自习要迟到，收拾收拾东西把他妈妈赶回家去了。

两人又走在林荫路上，各自心怀鬼胎。佐助洗了头，头发还滴着水，可鸣人没法像今早那样自然地伸出手去帮他擦水了。

“我妈刚刚——”  
“你妈刚刚——”

鸣人闭嘴，手肘推推佐助让他先说。

佐助深吸一口气：“我妈刚刚说的……你说的那句话，是真的吗？”

鸣人呼出一口气：“是真的。”

两人陷入了沉默。

“到你说了。”佐助突然不耐烦。

“你妈刚刚——说的——”

“她跟你说什么了？”佐助的语气变成了初次见面那种冷漠，这让鸣人心一惊，下意识地就把最重要的事情隐瞒了过去。

“也没什么啦她只是告诉我你是那个……那个……而已……”

“这样啊。那没什么。我不在乎。”

鸣人没注意到佐助淡漠的语气下掩盖了一点心虚。“我跟阿姨说了，我不会因此就改变对你的看法什么的。……我会努力试试的我说！因为……因为佐助，是我最重要的人！”

佐助心神俱动，表面上仍不露声色。他反复告诉自己，鸣人是在尝试接受自己是同性恋这件事。这不是那个意思。他没有那个意思。他能尝试去接受就很好了，毕竟这家伙看起来就直得像根电线杆。所以之前那些所谓的告白，那句所谓的“真的好喜欢你”，都没有别的意思。只是喜欢而已。

只是最普通的喜欢，而已。

 

【中】

 

佐助一整个晚自习都在庆幸，还好没有过深地落入某种妄想。可他干嘛心里直发堵？他几次控制不住地看向右手边，金毛白痴咬指甲做作业，认真得无可挑剔。

马上就是高三第一次月考。佐助为了让自己不要多想，决定今晚绝对不让两人睡一块。但是他失败了。那个金发白痴爬上来就只问了他一个问题。他等了很久，第二个问题也还没出现，意识就迷糊了。

醒过来的时候，跟昨天的情景一模一样。不同的是他一动，鸣人就跟着醒了。

“今天还比不比，刷题？”他打个哈欠，气息喷在鸣人胸口。不动声色地把手从鸣人的腰上抽回来。

“不要啊——”鸣人惨兮兮地抱着他脖子，下巴在他头顶乱蹭，两只脚乱动乱磨。佐助心里暗叫不好，抬头就发现鸣人已经跟他对上了眼。

“大早上的你还真有精神……啊。”鸣人意有所指，故意蹭蹭那个要命的位置。

“你个吊车尾的……你以为你自己不是吗！”

佐助想爬起来赶紧去占领厕所，却被牢牢抱住。“放开！”他少见地用了对陌生人才会用的句式。感到鸣人动作一顿，继而眉骨上附上了一个温暖。

是他的手。在描画他的眉形。然后是颧骨。温热的鼻息喷在脸上，眼睫毛在颤动。昨晚才压下去的那些话，统统又全部都冒了出来，在他心里沉沉浮浮，荡起的涟漪变成大浪。

“喂，鸣人。”他觉得不能再这样下去。身下的热度有些非比寻常，没有哪次能让他变得焦躁。偏偏这次有些不同。

不如，趁这个机会问清楚。

“……鸣人。你先等等。”  
“……你真的，想好了吗？”  
“一旦我们回不去了，你再跟我说你没感觉的话，我会恨你一辈子。”

佐助说完这番话，感觉心跳要从嗓子里蹦出来，咬紧牙关紧蹙眉头等待他的回应。鸣人被这严肃的语气吓得懵了一下。他发誓他真的就愣了五秒钟。可是这五秒钟，很不幸，已经成了他的回答。

佐助再也忍不下去。他用尽生平力气推开他，下床。

“我明白了。前天你问了我两道题。昨天是一道。今晚应该没有问题了吧。”

 

\----

两人的关系好似掉入冰窟。鸣人都开始觉得是不是人际交往都是二次函数，开口向下的那种。到了某个顶点，就注定要往下掉。虽然还在一起吃饭，但再也没什么好说的了。虽然还在一个宿舍睡觉，但再也没什么好问的了。连聊天都没有。

班上的人开始想尽办法逗鸣人。

“佐助把你甩了？还是你把他甩了？”  
“我估计是看见你数学越来越上道了，开始担心你超过他了吧？”  
“连鸣人最终都被抛弃了啊~”

风凉话不绝于耳。佐助左耳进右耳出。鸣人终于爆发了：“不要说得好像你们很了解他一样！你们从没了解过他有什么资格说他！！”

“诶～这个时候都还护着他，看来真的是你被甩了呢！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“没事啦，鸣人不哭！分手是成功之母啊！”

真正把他打入谷底的，还不是这些，而是一个粉色的小信封。它在某个早晨出现在佐助的抽屉里。中午佐助没跟他一起吃饭。

那是整个高中以来，佐助第二次没跟他一起吃饭。第一次是高一开学那天，两人还互不相识。

“听说最近有个不怕死的女生跟佐助告白了！”  
“是啊，看那傻样，就跟个小跟班一样。切，耍什么帅，居然看得起那种女人！”

女生们的闲言碎语是毒。鸣人装作不在乎。月考来了又走了，他考得比上学期期末考还差。佐助依然全级第一，不过这次第二名跟他差了才5分。以往都有20。

被轮番叫进办公室问话的时候，他还装不在乎。把卷子塞进抽屉，心里不屑道，反正上东大的又不是我。

 

\----

一个傍晚，佐助的手机在床上响了，机主在洗澡。鸣人本来不想管，但觉得不管有点不好，万一打电话来的有什么急事呢？爬上去拿了下来，一看上边写着“妈”。佐助在里边听见铃声越走越近，自觉打开条门缝把手机拎了进去。

“喂？怎么啦？”  
“明天吗？你来还是哥哥来？”  
“他明天不上班？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“嗯！”

“那鼬明天傍晚带两份饭菜过去噢？”听到这句话，他习惯性地嗯了一声。发现不对的时候，已经晚了。

“最近和小鸣人相处得怎么样呀？”

“……”佐助沉默了。

“佐助？怎么不说话啦，不会是和鸣人吵架了吧？还是说，不好意思说——”

“没有。什么都没发生。”佐助迅速地回答。说得自己都信了。

“……是不是真的，我到时候会问鼬哦。他可一眼就能看出来。”

“……随你。”佐助随即挂了电话。

鸣人一直站在门外听。他平时不会这样做，但是他今天实在太在意。他知道美琴阿姨绝对提到了他。后悔和愧疚像洪水一样涌来，让他喘不过气。

美琴阿姨知道我跟佐助闹翻了的话，一定会觉得我很不可靠吧。这次月考也考砸了。连“他教的人怎么会差”都没做到。呵，当时还在阿姨面前说那么好听的话。想想都要脸红。

佐助失神一会儿，看看手里湿哒哒的手机，喊了一声鸣人。这些天他们的交流只剩下最基本的称呼加祈使句。有时候祈使句也不用，他们太了解对方，一个音节就足够表达所有。但他们又其实根本不了解对方。他们根本无法猜到对方的心情，竟与自己的并无二致。

他开了条门缝把手机递出来，鸣人自动自觉走过去接了擦干放回他床上。磨了两年多磨出来的默契都还在，他们随时知道对方想要什么，竟连聊天都难以启齿。

到底是哪里出问题了呢。两人都百思不得其解。

 

\----

鼬来的时候手里提着两份饭菜，一路上收了不少女生的红心。鸣人洗完澡坐在床上穿鞋，见到鼬来了，礼貌地打招呼。他见过鼬，在之前去佐助家玩的时候。

“佐助呢？”鼬把饭菜放到小桌子上。佐助几乎用光速从阳台飞了进来。

“哥哥。”语尾带笑。

鼬揉揉他的头发。“月考怎么样？”

“跟往常一样。不过这回还能再好一点。”

鸣人其实有点尴尬。以他现在的理解，他认为自己不该在这，应该在去饭堂的路上。没人告诉他今天佐助会和他共享饭菜，难道要说他都偷听到了吗？或者就这么厚脸皮地留下来？想了一会儿，鸣人把穿了一半的鞋穿完，拿起包准备走。

“你去哪。”佐助用三个字截住他。

“……教室。”鸣人心有点虚。他不想说他去饭堂，那样只能让他的尴尬癌更严重。

佐助一眼看穿他的戏，眼神仿佛在看一傻逼：“回来。你想让我剩一堆饭然后挨骂吗？给我去洗手。”

鸣人委屈得都要出水了。我的小祖宗啊您就不能跟以前一样好好说话吗。您要想整我能别傲娇地整吗。拿着筷子回来坐下，简直跟坐到了一只刺猬身上似的。

鼬目光清冽。佐助跟他聊了起来，比如鼬的工作累不累，比如妈妈的手艺有进步了，比如爸爸什么时候回来。唯独不提鸣人，就是不提鸣人。佐助放下筷子把剩下所有饭菜推过去，对鼬说了一声他去洗澡了，说着还瞪一眼鸣人。鸣人一阵寒气从尾椎骨升起，因紧张而扭曲的胃好像小了一号，正在隐隐作痛。

鼬看着佐助进去洗澡房，笑了一句，“还是老样子，吃完晚饭就一定要洗澡。”

鸣人听见这话有点晃神。面前这个人比自己还要了解佐助。也许他这次来的意义不仅于送饭呢？可是他真的能问出那个问题吗？他甚至幻想如果这个人是写书的就好了。最好是写过一本书，叫“如何与我的弟弟相处”。

“吵架了吧，你们？”

“诶？”

没想到先开口的反而是鼬。他先是指指餐盒：“给我都吃光，不然母亲会生气到直接冲过来。”

鸣人吓了一跳开始把食物往嘴里倒。

咀嚼食物的时候鼬一直盯着他，盯得他汗流浃背。“说吧。发生了什么事，详细点。”

鸣人心一虚就把什么都招了，包括跟美琴的聊天，和那个迷之尴尬的冲动的早晨。鼬听着眯起了眼。

“所以你得出结论没有？你到底喜不喜欢我弟弟？”

鸣人惊吓地看着他，结巴了半天才找到自己的舌头。

“我……不清楚。但是佐助没跟我和好的每一天，我都觉得实在是糟透了。”他摇摇头，“没有活着的感觉。”

“没有他你会死么？”

鸣人在那双与佐助并无二致的美丽眼睛里根本无法说假话。“我想……虽然不至于真死，但是……大概跟死了没差别吧。这样的日子再持续下去我可能真的会死也说不定。”

鼬满意地眯起眼睛，伸手弹了一下他的额头。

“尽快和好。我挺看好你。”

鸣人惊讶地看着鼬。佐助从洗澡房出来，看到鼬停在鸣人前额上的手。“你们俩在——”

鼬扬一扬另一只手中的手机。“等下给你听录音。”

卧槽你们宇智波家家训就是一秒卖队友吧！鸣人满脸涨红起来，大叫着要去抢那台手机，奈何还没完全长高的他根本够不着。鼬微微笑着说：“想不放录音的话，就用自己的嘴说清楚。”

鸣人瞬间萎靡不振。

鼬紧接着对佐助：“明晚这个时候你还没听到实话，就打电话让我发录音给你听。”

佐助心下明白，脸上冷漠。“你和妈妈怎么都爱多管闲事！”奈何面前是最尊敬的兄长，根本凶不起来。

鼬像看惯了一般又笑了笑。“快迟到了。还不出发吗？”

 

\----

还是这条林荫路，还是各自心怀鬼胎。快走到教学楼的时候，佐助突然说：“事先说好，我是不会开口问的。你爱说不说。”

其实你心里很想听吧！！！鸣人内心疯狂吐槽。然而他看着佐助有点凌厉的侧脸，鬼使神差般伸手擦了擦他头发上滴下来的水珠。

“今晚来夜聊吧。”他这么说。佐助愠怒地看他一眼，“女生宿舍才干这种事。”鸣人这星期以来第一次嘻嘻笑，又伸手过去擦水珠：“那就谈心，谈心总可以吧！”佐助只撇过头去不说话，心里盘算着今晚刷题又要错多少了。

但是约好了要谈心，气氛就开始迷之尴尬。鸣人不知道怎么开口。晚自习的时候反而还好，至少能假装认真学习，逃避这尴尬的气氛。躺在黑漆麻乌的床上呆愣愣望着上铺的床板。床板那头传来闷闷的声音。

“你再不说话我就睡着了。”

“……我不知道怎么开口啊！”鸣人委屈地抱紧了被子。

佐助没再出声。他拿起手机给鼬发了一条短信。不一会儿手机屏幕就又闪了一闪。他带上耳机。

音频只有十几秒，只有最后那两句问答。佐助听完冷笑一声。哼，说到底，这个吊车尾还是什么都没承认，还是什么都没敢承认！他有什么资格这么说，什么没了我就跟死了没差！这种鬼话谁会信啊！

他心中是不屑的。可是为什么，眼泪会流了下来呢。

手机屏幕又亮了一下。是鼬。

“你是不是交了女朋友？”

佐助正疑惑地打字：“没有啊”，突然恍然大悟过来。他想起那封信，以及那天中午。他想起来，那是整个高中里，他第二次没跟鸣人在一起吃午饭。

他想起来，第一次是高一开学的时候，他浑身散发着生人勿近的气息，连那个金毛白痴都不敢接近他。但是只花了一个下午，那个白痴就鼓起勇气来跟自己搭话，就死皮赖脸地缠上他，要跟他一起吃饭一起逛校园。

他还想起很多很多事，比如他打篮球扭伤脚，鸣人挤开了所有人背他去医务室，还跟他换了一个月的上下铺。比如同班的几个捣蛋鬼在他桌子上乱涂乱画，鸣人会为他生气，有次还差点打起来。比如他半夜冷醒之后，鸣人会鬼鬼祟祟地伸手上来给他掖被子，还以为他没有发现。

很多很多事，很小的，很温暖的，让他以为无论发生什么，这个金毛混蛋都会站在他身边，笑着说一句，哟，佐助。

他想起来，鸣人给他讲家里的情况的时候，依然阳光地笑着。他是在乎的，但他不介意命运对他怎样，只是一如既往地笑着。也许他的眼泪早已哭干，所以给人看到的都是坚强温暖。他似乎从来没有阴霾。他表情最黑暗的时候，只有佐助过于高冷而受到部分人排挤的那段时间。

明明是你先缠上来的。

明明是你先的。

等我发现我的心意，我马上就陷进去了。明明就差那一步了，你却要逃离这里。

佐助用手臂盖住眼睛，肩膀微微颤抖起来。

“佐助？……你听见了吗我说？”

没有回答。鸣人等了一会儿，复又问道：“你是不是冷了？”

回答他的只有床板的微微颤抖。佐助裹紧了被子蜷成一团侧躺在床上。这是他最不想给别人看见的样子。

鸣人没有等到回答。他想了一会儿决定起身，爬上去。听见一句意料之中的、带着微弱哭腔的喊声：“不准过来！给我下去！”

他看见佐助发亮的手机屏幕，那里停留在一个音频的末尾。他放弃一般瘫坐下去，接着翻身躺下把佐助隔着被子抱紧。

“对不起。”如果那天我反应再快一点就好了。

“不会再让你觉得冷了。”如果我早一点发现自己的心意就好了。

“你道什么歉……反而是我要问你。”佐助语气有些松动。“你那天……有生气吗。”

“哪天？”

“那封信——”

“喔，那个啊，”鸣人说着就忿忿推了他一把，“你是不是答应人家了啊我说！要是，要是答应了也就算了……居然都不跟我说一声，害得我不知道死心好还是怎么样好……纠结那——么久！”

“我才没有答应她！”佐助抬头翻身过来瞪他。“跟她一起吃饭是为了好好拒绝她而已。我看起来那么不负责任吗？！”

“……”

“发什么呆啊吊车尾，我要冷死了！”佐助恼怒地出声，浑身只有脸是烫的。

鸣人愣了一下，随即嘻嘻地笑了起来，掀开被子躺进去重新好好抱住他。佐助顺势完全转身过来，恨恨地把脸砸进他的胸膛里。

好暖。暖死了。

“嘿嘿，原来是这样啊我说，害我吃醋了好久。”

“根本就是你太蠢。……那、那你跟我哥、跟我妈聊的那些……”

鸣人低头，这次他可不会再犹豫了。他咬住了佐助的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸佐助唇缝间的甘饴。佐助吃了一惊，想往后退，却被大手死死的挡住。心里一横，不如放松下来好好享受。

嘴唇只是被轻轻啃咬，就变得发烫。原来亲吻是这种感觉吗。好舒服。话说这个混蛋到底从哪里学会这些啊！佐助心里万千思绪飘过，只是想转移敏感的注意力。

两人交换了一个神圣而浅的初吻。

“我跟他们就说了这些。”鸣人放开他的嘴唇，笑着说道。

“白痴吊车尾……”佐助脸发烫，小声地嫌弃他。“能不能好好告白，正常点？”

“你怎么知道我要告白啊……”鸣人抓抓头，尔后手覆上对方的耳廓。“佐助，你抬起头，我想看着你说。”

佐助不受控制地抬头。他的心跳快要超速了。他快要溺死在蓝色的海里。

“我喜欢你。我们交往吧。”

他无比专注、无比认真。他不会想让犹豫二度毁了他的感情。

佐助脸烫得好像发烧一样，低低嗯了一声，算是同意。再次把脸埋进去，顺势咬了一口他的喉结。鸣人吃痛地倒吸一口气，听见佐助闷闷地说：

“这周六来我家吧。”

“诶诶！？？这么快就要做……那种事情……吗！”

“笨蛋！谁要和你做了！”佐助无奈，“是来见见我爸，把我们的事告诉他。你到底想到哪去了？！”

鸣人又嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。

“佐助。”

“干嘛？”

“我……那个……”他口干舌燥，思考着要用什么理由去索求再一个吻。

佐助见半天没回答就抬起头来，看到他眼神的时候就无奈地叹了一口气。他真的服了这个吊车尾了，连索吻之前都要想好理由。他主动伸手环住面前人的腰，轻轻吻了他一下。

“……大笨蛋，以后想吻我的话，不需要费尽心思找借口。”

直接吻我就好。

鸣人心里狠狠一热，马上夺回了主动权，慢慢舔他的唇线，很快撬进他的嘴里。舌尖刚刚相碰的时候，两人俱是一惊，迅速后撤，脸上烧起来。

可是不够，这远远不够。他的心里叫嚣着想要更多。鸣人再次低下头去，这次毫不犹豫地卷住他的舌头，深入到他的口腔里，攫取他口里每一寸空气，直到佐助发出难受的呜咽，理智才回到脑子里来。滴落的唾液被他用嘴轻柔地蹭干。

“还睡不睡了！？”佐助愤怒地擦嘴。

“睡睡睡。”鸣人满足地闭上眼，双唇以一个微笑的角度，紧紧贴在佐助的眉心。

佐助睡得很安稳。

他知道往后的夜里，都会有人紧紧抱住他，不会再让他冻醒。

他不愿去想太远以后的事。比如可能永远都考不上东大的某个白痴。

 

 

【下】

 

自从两人和好后，同班的狐朋狗友们的眼睛就不好了。而且这次和之前的都不一样，鸣人更加黏着佐助不说，佐助整个像换了个人一样，除了额头不知道为什么有个红印之外，身上的气息还柔和了很多。光是一个早读课，居然就露出了七八次笑容。

女生们才过了一节早读课，就已纷纷重新芳心暗许。课间的时候，一个女生被其他女生怂恿，大着胆子上来问：“宇智波君……可以问一下吗？你额头怎么红了？”

他摸了摸眉心，微微笑了：“这个吗？……昨晚有只笨蛋蚊子咬的。”

一众女生顿时小鹿乱撞。麻麻！这个人笑起来好像天使啊！！虽然这句话的意思好像有点不对但是看在他这么帅的份上就别在意这些细节了啊！！

男生们下课的时间也逐渐开始找他问问题了。只是有一点比较烦，问题解决之后总是有一个白痴笑得好像那是他的功劳一样。

过了半天有人就受不了了了。

“麻蛋，鸣人你能不能把傻笑收一收！？是佐助解决了问题，又不是你！”

鸣人嘻嘻嘻地笑：“他的就是我的。”

“喔槽我的眼睛！待会就去举报你们。”

“举报啥啊卡卡西老师又不管！话说这题我也会啊！你们怎么不来问我！”

“你？呵呵你数学月考及格了吗？”

“不及格又怎么样，我就是会做！佐助前几天晚上教过我这个！”鸣人面红耳赤地争起来。

“卧槽我真的要瞎了！”

“笨蛋。”佐助忍不住笑。

一众人在他们桌前团团围住，佐助的座位从来没有这么热闹过。不知是谁好奇地问了一声：“你们到底发生了什么啊？昨天你们还在吵架吧！？”

“啊，我和佐助、噗痛痛痛痛痛痛——”

佐助把手肘从他肚子上挪开，一本正经地回答道：“什么都没发生。”

“诶——”

 

全封闭高中周五下午放学回家，晚上不上课，周日晚才上。说是周六去他家，其实周五晚就要去，不然没人来接他。下午四点半下课，佐助催鸣人回宿舍收拾衣服。还没走到那条林荫道，鼬打了个电话过来说他到校门口了。佐助拉着他掉头就往校门走。

“佐助你是有多想见到你哥！不收拾衣服我今晚穿什么啊！”鸣人手腕被拉得发痛，愤愤不平。

“我又不是没衣服。”佐助瞪他一眼，“走快点！”

鼬远远看着他俩打打闹闹地走出校门，手竟然是牵着的，虽然看起来好像是他弟弟拖着一头暴躁的牛艰难地蠕动出来。他都没发现自己笑了。这小子还是不错的嘛，他想。

开车回家的过程中，佐助一直和鼬聊天，但他还算好心，跟鸣人一起坐在后座。鸣人百无聊赖地玩佐助的手指。他没有手机，因为没有联系人，基本没有必要。鼬往后视镜看了一眼，敏锐地察觉到这一点，故意问他：“你手机号多少？”

“他没手机。”佐助帮他回答了。“平时要填手机号的话他全写我的。”

“唔。这可不行。上不上网没关系，打电话发信息的手机还是要有的。”鼬又看一眼后视镜，鸣人有点不知所措。

“佐助，明天我送你一台新手机。你现在这个就给鸣人吧。”

“诶？”两人俱是一惊。佐助很快高兴起来：“真的吗？谢谢哥哥！！”用手肘搡了鸣人一下。鸣人一个慌，九十度鞠躬，头咚一声撞在副驾驶的椅背上：“谢——谢谢大哥！”

鼬差点笑出来。佐助朝天翻白眼，脸却微微发红。

“这算是见面礼。一会见到父亲，你可要放聪明点。”鼬语中带笑，听得鸣人如坐针毡屁股生刺，被佐助一掌打在后心窝：“虚什么？”

“没虚啊我说……”

“丑媳妇总要见公婆。”

“明明你是我媳妇的说……”他委屈地嘟起嘴。

回去的路还长，半途却又塞起车来。佐助不耐地闭上眼睛要睡觉，却感到一阵天旋地转。睁眼一看只看见鸣人的下巴。

“睡会儿吧。”鸣人理了理他的鬓发说。他也不客气，脱鞋蜷起脚，头垫在人大腿上就睡。鸣人看着他的腮帮子刚好垫在不得了的位置，心里飘过万千种佐助脸红红喘着气的情态，差点就要把持不住，狠狠咬了一口舌头才冷静下来。

到家正好六点。鸣人肌肉紧绷，同手同脚地走出车库，走进大宅，见到宇智波富岳，同手同脚地行礼打招呼。鼬和美琴一旁看着偷乐，佐助白眼都飞到了天上。一掌打在鸣人后心窝：“再顺拐今晚睡地板。”

富岳知道自己在场的话大家都会很严肃，最严重的是鸣人可能一粒米都吃不下，便善解人意地端着盘子说是要回房看电视吃。然而情况也没有好多少，鸣人总觉得仪式感重得他抬不起头，仿佛吃完这顿饭他就要姓宇智波了似的。

明明我才是上边那个！！他心里痛哭流涕地怒吼，脸上倒识相地默不作声。

美琴几个一开始聊得挺好，聊着聊着突然低下头，用蚊子哼哼地声音问佐助：“佐助啊，有件事妈妈很在意……就是，你和小鸣人……到底谁是攻方……？”

佐助呛了一口饭，咳半天没缓过来。喝了汤终于喘顺气了，才羞愤交加地看向鸣人。

美琴妈妈会意，迅速握住了嘴，不知道是在笑还是在干嘛。完了还不忘叮嘱一句：“不要让自己太吃亏。”佐助瞬间又剧烈地咳起来，咳得两眼发红。

晚上收拾衣服洗澡，差一点就要一起洗了，佐助乱棍把鸣人打了出去。一通大闹之后终于消停了。鸣人穿着佐助的睡衣和胖次，跪在床上给他擦头发。擦到半干，佐助往后仰过去靠在鸣人胸前。

“你这家伙……人前那么高冷，敢情都是装的啊我说。”鸣人摸着他的头发吐槽，“人后就这样，没羞没臊的。”

“这程度就叫没羞没臊？”佐助抬头白了他一眼。鸣人坐下来，盘腿把佐助绕在里边，下巴搁在他颈窝里。佐助侧过头来亲了一下他的鬓角，鸣人抻着脖子回吻他嘴角。

两人迅速滚到一起。等终于停下来，鸣人正跨坐在佐助身上，两只手到处乱挠，惹得佐助掌不住地笑。

“够了，哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈够了！”

鸣人终于停下手，看着面前的佐助。眼角带泪，满脸通红。就像番茄一样。忍不住俯身亲吻这颗熟  
透的果实。一点点舔开他的唇缝，吸食其中的甘饴。闷闷的呻吟和情欲的水声，占领了整个房间。

唇舌终于分开。两人分别撇过头去呼吸。身下好像有点糟糕。

“吊车尾的。”

“嗯？”

“……真的要做吗。”

鸣人一愣，接着看到佐助隐忍地咬着嘴。他伏下去亲他的鼻梁，想缓解他的紧张。

“害怕吗？”

“有一点。”难得坦诚地承认了，他紧紧抱住了鸣人。

“怕什么？”

“其实我……觉得我们应该至少成年后再做。不过……如果你现在就想要，我应该……不会拒绝。”

佐助埋在他肩膀里，鼓起了最大的勇气才说出来这些话。鸣人心里一动，知道佐助十分里有一分的不愿意。他紧紧回抱住佐助：“不急。咱们的第一次就留着当作我的生日礼物好了。今天将就一下用手吧。”

他没羞没臊地想，第一次哪能有一点不愿意呢，他又不急着把人吃个精光。

佐助稍感安心。不禁要问：“那我的生日呢？”

“你的生日……嘿嘿，你等着吧。我有安排。”

佐助半信半疑地看他一眼，下一秒却不自制地呻吟出声。鸣人的手指已经伸到了裤内，灵活地揉搓起他的分身。他也不甘示弱，伸手去把鸣人的裤子往下扯，学着用掌心包裹那根温暖，开始揉搓起来。轻柔的包裹，挑逗的摩擦，铃口开始沁出汁液，又被涂开，在柱体周围不断点火。很快两人手中的物体就已经硬得不行。

佐助看着手里的物体有些晃神。他没想到鸣人完全硬起来后有这么粗，一想到将来的某一天它会进入自己的身体，在自己的后方肆虐，带来更加持久刺激的快感……刚刚想到那种感觉，发现自己的后边难耐地动了动，好像很空虚似的想要让什么进来填满。脸颊顿时涨得通红，前面一个没忍住，射了。

鸣人得意地把手上的液体涂到自己的上面去，胯部又往佐助手里送了送。佐助不耐地撩起头发，低着头想要把嘴往那里凑，却被鸣人一把拉住，然后紧紧固定在怀里。

“佐助，不要……暂时不要这样……会受伤……”鸣人气息不稳地在佐助耳边低声说。佐助心里暗暗笑他怂包，抱住他说：“不会的，我知道怎么做，不会让你受伤。”鸣人摇了摇头：“我知道你懂，我是怕你受伤。”

佐助一下子有点没理解过来。鸣人低声笑了一下，在他耳边说：“我现在，现在已经快要忍不住了……好几次差点把你按下去……”他深深吸了一口气稳定情绪，“我怕我会不顾你的状态把你弄伤……”

这个傻瓜……

佐助笑了出来。

“你个吊车尾，到床上了还这么吊车尾。”

“哼！即使我哪都吊车尾，你还不是喜欢我。”

佐助加重了手上的力道，把鸣人刺激得叫了一声，也射了出来。“高考完我会给你做一次的。不管怎么样。”他放松地挂在鸣人身上，深深呼吸着空气中的味道。

“嘿嘿，说定了哦！”鸣人亲他的额头。

“这次月考没进前一百就分手。”佐助毫不留情。

“卧槽，不是吧！”

\----

第二天清晨，佐助还在睡，鸣人却已经神奇地醒了。他好像感觉到有人要找他，于是光着脚就走了出去。客厅里有人在低声谈话。

他不受控制地往那边走。是富岳爸爸和美琴妈妈，吃着早餐看报纸。

“诶呀，小鸣人你醒了吗？”美琴注意到了他。他抓抓头发尴尬地笑：“叔叔阿姨早上好！我也不知道为什么，醒过来后两只脚就自己走过来了。”

“诶——难道是感应到了我们在讨论你吗？”美琴妈妈捂着嘴笑。富岳微笑着说：“既然这样，那就告诉你我们刚刚说了什么吧。——简短地说，鸣人，我们希望你也能考上东大。”

“诶？”

“如果你顺利考上，学费是不用担心的。”富岳爸爸笑了笑，“如果能拿全奖考上的话，那就更好了。”

鸣人惊讶得有点不知所措：“为，为啥啊？”

美琴妈妈笑出了声：“别这么紧张啊小鸣人？佐助不是在帮你补习吗？听说现在成效不错。慢慢来，时间还有的是！”

富岳意味深长地补了一句：“当然，要是考不上，那就有点麻烦呢。我们不会希望佐助的未来被交到一个没有实力的人手上。”

鸣人呆住好一会儿，时间长到富岳和美琴都差不多怀疑是不是这个条件开得太为难他了，他才抬起头来，眼神竟然无比坚定：“我会考上的，叔叔阿姨你们放心吧！”

鸣人离开客厅的时候，富岳爸爸憋了很久，终于忍不住问：“那个啊，有件事我很在意……佐助和鸣人……到底谁是攻方？”

美琴噗的一声笑出来：“是小鸣人呢。”

“这样啊……虽然有点可惜，不过让鸣人君跟我们姓好像有点难啊……”富岳认真地撑着下巴思考起来。

“入赘不就好啦w”美琴妈妈欢乐地进厨房刷碗去了。

 

\----

这个奇妙的周末过去后，佐助本想邀他每周末都跟他一起回家，鸣人却罕见地拒绝了。“我想留在这边刷点题。”他这么说。佐助略惊讶地看了他一眼：“居然还这么上进起来了？”

“嘿嘿。”鸣人只傻笑。

佐助叹了一口气：“我跟我哥说好每周都会回去的。你要是真想刷题，带回去我陪你。”然后迅速而小声地加了一句：“不然我会睡不着。”

鸣人的眼睛亮起来：“对哦！我怎么没想到可以带到你家去！我真是个大笨蛋！”

“……”佐助左边头突突地痛，“说得好像你才发现你笨似的。”

两人的相处模式步入了之前那种和谐而默契的状态。如果不是上课时候鸣人经常在桌子底下捉住他的手交缠在一起，佐助甚至会以为时光倒流，回到了高三伊始的那段时间。手上传来的温暖粗糙的触感，让他感觉到真实，感觉到安心。这种温暖持续到冬天，鸣人一旦没在写字，就会抓起他的手来帮他取暖。即使是在鼬开着暖气的车上，他们的头碰在一起睡着，那双手也不曾放开过。

和好后的第一次月考，鸣人排到了全级第一百一十多名。第一学期期末考，他已经是全级前三十。一模他就爬进了全级前二十。二模之后，他已经成为全级唯一一个能够和永远的第一名宇智波佐助平起平坐的人。

即使如此，佐助还是执拗地喊他吊车尾。

全奖名额只有一个。卡卡西把他们叫到办公室。

“哎呀——这个我也是很头疼呢。根本没法选择啊，你俩。无论是谁，交上去都是肯定能过的，我看你俩感情也不错，不如你们自己决定一下？”

“……无聊。”佐助小声吐槽道，“给谁不都一样吗。”

“就算是一样，也还是要选的！”卡卡西拍桌子，“你们以为我看不出来你俩在一起了？天天上课桌子底下拉着小手？”小声，“我也好想上课能拉着阿飞的手啊——”

一本书横空飞过来，被轻松躲过。“闭嘴笨卡卡！”

“好了好了你俩赶紧决定吧，猜拳也行。来，剪刀石头——布！”

鸣人条件反射地出了布，佐助出了石头。“每次一紧张就会出布的笨蛋。恭喜。”他笑着对他说。

鸣人看着自己的手，颤抖着签了几个名，颤抖着跟佐助回去了。他回到座位抖抖擞擞拿出手机，却不知道要把这个消息告诉谁。佐助帮他点开了美琴的电话。

“喂？小鸣人？怎么这个时候打电话过来？”

“阿……妈、妈妈，我、我、好像能、拿到全、全奖了……”

“真的吗！！这个周末给你办叉烧party！！”

“嗯……多、多亏了佐助……”

“哎呀你俩谁拿了全奖我都一样高兴！”

佐助看鸣人已经说不出话来了，拿过手机简单地结束了对话。“别大意，”他严肃地说，“我爸还没承认你。最后这一战，你懂的吧。”

鸣人把他的头按到自己额头上，碰在一起，鼻翼间交换着彼此呼出的气体。“嗯，我懂的说。”

\----

高考完的暑假第一天，他们回到家里。佐助遵守诺言，给了他第一次口交。7月23日，佐助十八岁生日。鸣人的礼物是他们的东大录取通知书，和已经到账的全额奖学金。9月学校开学，他们通过鼬的关系，仍被安排在同一间宿舍。10月10日，鸣人十八岁生日，他们交换了他们的第一次。

“在想什么，笨蛋吊车尾？”

快感过后的汗水在空调里干涸。佐助把脸埋进那个只属于自己的胸膛，闷闷地问。

“嘿嘿，我啊，我在想，”鸣人一下一下地顺着怀里人的黑发，低头吻了一下他秀丽的眉毛。

“我们应该永远也用不到下铺了吧。”

 

——la fin——


End file.
